


Hell's Gatekeeper

by MegaMink



Series: Universe M [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Jeice makes a deal with the supreme Kai to resurrect he and his friends after dying to Frieza. A deal that she cannot refuse.





	Hell's Gatekeeper

Now, it was well known in the Universe of M that the supreme Kai was rather… Strange to say the least. Though many preferred the term batshit crazy. And for that reason, the glitch of a universe had been left alone, and separated from those that Zeno reined control over. The universe was more so a copy of universe 7, with it’s people and such, but also a lot of extras, and a lot who neglected to exist. It had been a timeline warped by its kai, and made into it’s own dysfunctional universe. 

And yet, the supreme Kai managed to keep it functioning, somehow. But it had appeared to her now that she needed help. The realm that served as the universe’s hell had grown to be left unguarded. But she had nobody to help, and nobody who wanted to.

That is… Until a cunning little man one day appeared before her, his halo hung over his head long before it was supposed to. Frieza was to blame. The man had been enraged by accidental disobedience. And so, there happened the deaths of the Ginyu Force (surprisingly excluding the Captain, much to the Kai’s confusion). 

The little man seemed very adamant that it wasn’t fair, and he was right. He and his team were meant to survive for much longer. And now she was quite troubled. How was she supposed to trust a thief and a trickster? A man so cunning that he’d worked himself to the near top of Frieza’s army, and had himself comfortably situated as Ginyu’s second in command.

Although, it would have been a massive waste to leave such a gift to rot in hell. She’d changed Jeice specifically to have a limitless supply of Ki, in hopes he could lead his people into strength, and win against Frieza and his forced when they’d come to the planet. And that had not happened; his own people betrayed him, and used his power for selfish gain. And in the end, they’d paid the ultimate price of loss. 

And it was hard to deny him. He’d crawled from hell, and did all it took to meet the creator of their disturbed world himself. And he knew far too much. He knew of the universe and its falling state, and how weak the hell of the world was becoming. 

He offered stability, his body and soul. All for a simple price, his friends to be returned to the life they rightfully deserved, which had been so brutally stolen from them for mindless reasons. The deal was easy, the lives of three people, and in return, someone to give her help, with a gift so good it couldn’t be wasted. And a mighty potential begging to be released, used as it was supposed to.

Jeice had literally dragged himself out of hell, been nearly brutalized by the beasts of the realm, and many favors and such had been given. And here he was, facing the god he’d worshipped for all his life. He expected to have been afraid, overwhelmed by a flood or emotions that he couldn’t comprehend. But he’d heard the many truths of her. All she had done was play with a stolen universe, the creations of others mended together with her own. 

He wasn’t afraid anymore, he was unimpressed. 

“So, do we have a deal?” He spoke, hand outstretched for a handshake. She looked down at his hand, breathing in through her nose. Logic told her that this was a foolish idea, but the desperate need for help was far too much.

“Yes, I will bring your friends here. They will be safe as you train for your job.” She spoke, grasping his hand firmly as she gave it a shake.


End file.
